<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gothams princess by Mouse1985</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562604">Gothams princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985'>Mouse1985</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suicide Squad (2016), Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Angry Derek Hale, Angry Joker (DCU), Angst and Feels, Annoyed Derek Hale, Best Friends, Daddy Issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kidnapping, Protective Parents, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse1985/pseuds/Mouse1985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan is the daughter of the Joker. After two attempts on her life, her dad sends her away...to Beacon Hills. Where she will meet a grumpy, moody Derek Hale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU) &amp; Harleen Quinzel, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think Stiles is the most fun Teen Wolf character, along with Derek Hale. But to make my story work, I decided to make Stiles a girl. Also, she is not the sheriff's real daughter, but her parents are the Joker and Harley Quinn. My Joker is Jared Leto and Harley is Margot Robbie., from Suicide Squad. </p>
<p>Morgan grew up with Sheriff Stalinski from the age of 12. Nobody knows her real name and everyone calls her Stiles. The reason that Joker and Harley Morgan did not fully raise her themselves was taken from Birds of Prey. Roman Sionis is the Jokers sworn enemy and wants to take over the Joker empire. He took out a hit on Morgans life. </p>
<p>To ensure the safety of his daughter, they sent her to Beacon Hills. The reason Morgan lives with Sheriff Stilinski is the perfect bluff. After all, no one would expect to have his daughter grow up with an agent. How the Joker left Morgan with the sheriff will be discussed later in the story.</p>
<p>I normally write short stories starring Loki, this is an attempt to write a multi-chapter story ... wish me luck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little girl is born</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harley cried out behind the closed bedroom doors. The childbirth had been going on for hours and the Joker was getting more and more nervous. He had already shot one of his henchman because the stupid dick had asked if he was okay.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, a sort of primal cry came out of Harley, followed by a baby's cry. The Joker, who had been waiting for the doctor in the hall, couldn't wait anymore and kicked the door open. To the delight of Frost, who wisely kept this to himself. The face his boss had pulled on the doctor's decision he could not by woth Harley was indescribable. Actually, it was rather special that the Joker had not immediately shot the doctor after that statement. Kudos for the docter.</p>
<p>His boss was hard, mean, extremely dangerous and could shoot you if you just looked at him wrong, but he loved Harley. After helping her escape from Belle Reve, their bond was stronger than ever. Frost didn't think Harley and the Joker would ever have children, but he was happy for his boss.</p>
<p>The Joker had walked into the room where he saw Harley sitting in bed. She was all sweaty and obviously exhausted, but she looked at him radiantly. In her arms lay a bundle from which came a soft wail.</p>
<p>"It's a girl, Puddin." Harley's voice was soft and warm.</p>
<p>The Joker came closer and looked down at the bundel. Who would have thought the Clown Prince of Crime would be married and have a daughter? The child was pink, with a tiny tuft of white hair. As white as her mother. He felt something strange... he wanted to protect the baby, his baby, at all costs. These were strange feelings for De Joker, who many considered to be a first-class psychopath. He loved Harley, although she also regularly drove him mad. Well, to greater madness.</p>
<p>"Do you want to hold her?" Harley looked at him, her eyes questioning. The Joker nodded and took over the girl carefully. The man feared throughout Gotham for his temperament and incalculable behavior, held his baby as if it were a bomb. Harley chuckled and shifted to sit properly.</p>
<p>The Joker sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the girl in his arms. Morgan.</p>
<p>He and Harley soon came to a compromise after the initial shock that Harley was pregnant. After the jump into the chemical vessel, they didn't expect Harley to be able to have children. Or himself for that matter. They practiced often enough though... Morgan was a name that would work for both boy and girl. He looked sideways at his wife.</p>
<p>'She's gorgeous'. His normally ice-cold look had thawed, and he took Harley's hand. 'I love you'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weapons, tears and a very brave Frost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan learns the hard way who her father really is</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morgan was a happy girl. She lacked nothing and was always surrounded by her parents, or people who worked for her parents. She was smart, like her father. Patterns and puzzles were fun for her, she even got extra courses at school. The Joker didn't want his daughter to go to school at first, he preferred to teach her at home, but Harley convinced him that Morgan should have a normal childhood. The compromise was that a bodyguard would always go with her. Usually the bodyguard was Frost, who had a special bond with the little girl. Frost was normally stoic and distant, but it was impossible not to like Morgan. Her radiant personality, her infectious smile and the fact that she was a little mischievous, people were in love when they met the girl. Normal upbringing also meant that if the Joker wanted to shoot someone, he wouldn't do it at home. Harley wanted to prevent Morgan from seeing things she wasn't ready for at an early age. Harley might have been insane, but there was still part of her that was a doctor and she wanted the best for her daughter. </p>
<p>In appearance, Morgan looked more like Harley than her father. She had inherited her mother's white hair, for starters and she was slender. She loved gymnastic and Harley trained her in her own way, enabling Morgan to make the most complex gymnastics moves before her 6th birthday.</p>
<p>The bond between Morgan and her mother was strong. Harley, who had never thought to become a mother after the jump in the chemical water, turned out to be a fantastic mom. Of course, she still went out with the Joker to cause chaos, she still shot people without remorse, but she was at home regularly to tuck Morgan in bed, read to her, and play with her. The woman who, according to Amanda Waller, was even crazier than the Joker herself, was the best mother Morgan could have wished for.</p>
<p>The bond with her father was different. The Joker was not really a hugger, he showed his affection in other ways. He packed her with presents, bought her whatever she wanted, and praised her for finding out when she had solved a complex puzzle or a difficult riddle. Morgan was not afraid of him at all, although as she grew older she understood why so many people were afraid of her parents. The Joker was also stricter on Morgan than Harley. He had rules and everyone had to follow them. Because the Joker was a violent man, something happened in her youth that made Morgan so scared of him that she stayed away from him for a the better part of a week.</p>
<p>She was 9 years old and had picked up one of her fathers weapons, which was on the table in the livingroom. It was her father's favorite weapon, the white with purple pistol, which he normally always carried with him. </p>
<p>Nobody was around. Frost was with her father in his office, her mother was in town, and Morgan was bored. Her father had made it clear to her that she should never touch his weapons. She had promised him not to, but little children are curious and when she saw the weapon she picked it up. She looked at it from all sides, holding the heavy weapon with two hands. She was so focused that she didn't hear her father come in, until suddenly a big white hand grabbed her wrist, turned her over, and she looked up into her fathers angry eyes. She would never forget the look he gave her. Her father took the weapon in a smooth motion and slapped her in her face with the back of his hand, knocking her to the ground. </p>
<p>Morgan felt the blow, the pain in her face and the pain in her head from falling into the floor. She started to cry. Her father grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet to slap her again. His hand was ready for the next blow when Frost grabbed it. He'd heard the commotion and watched his boss beat his daughter. Seeing that the Joker wanted to lash out again, he stopped thinking and jumped forward, hooking his arm around his boss's.</p>
<p>'Boss!'</p>
<p>The Joker shook Frost off while Morgan tried to make herself small, which was difficult because her father still held her arm in a vice like grip. The Joker gave Frost a deadly look, which made him step back. Frost had never done anything like this before (after all, he wasn't suicidial) and perhaps it was precisely because of this that the Joker came to his senses. He realized that he was still holding his daughters arm and that he was hurting her. He looked down at her as she tried to get away from him crying.</p>
<p>"What did I tell you? " The Joker towered over Morgan. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ?!?" His voice echoed through the space of the room.</p>
<p>"S..s...sorry daddy, I am sorry..." Morgan wailed and was still trying to get away from him, fearing she might get hit again. Her father had never hit her before, and not only was she in pain now, it was the look in his eyes that left her terrified and wanting to get out of his way. His face looked more angular, his eyes cold and angry and the red mouth was a thin streak. </p>
<p>Before she could say more, her father released her arm and she fell to the ground again. She shifted back, turned, got up, and ran to her room, where she crawled behind her bed and started crying loudly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Downstairs, the Joker was still seething with rage in the living room. He was breathing heavily and ran his hands through his hair several times. Frost, realizing that a wrong comment or move would lead to him being shot, stayed completely still. It took several minutes for the Joker to breathe calmly and for him to turn to Frost. The men looked at eachother and the Joker simply nodded. He walked away, leaving Frost a bit confused. Frost sighed deeply and went in to the kitchen. He was not quite sure what had just happened, but he was still alive. He needed a drink.</p>
<p>The Joker sat at his desk. In front of him was a glass of whiskey. The past 30 minutes played through his mind. He had gone to his office with Frost to view the blueprints for the robbery he intended to commit later that evening. He hadn't missed his weapon, which he normally always carried with him. He had left it on the table in the living room without realizing it. That didn't mean Morgan should have picked it up, she should have left it alone, but he should have known better. Harley didn't ask for much, but she was form in believing Morgan should not be able to get her hands on any of the guns. She was a curious girl. </p>
<p>He sighed. He never intended to hurt her. He was shocked to see that she was holding his weapon because it was loaded and one wrong move and she could shoot herself. He rested his head in his hands and wondered how he was going to fix this. Morgan had been scared and he hit her hard. Just as he stood up to walk upstairs, Harley entered his office. She looked at him, her face expectant.</p>
<p>"I heard what had happened. Where is she?'</p>
<p>"Upstairs, I think...she ran away...I don't know." The Joker looked at Harley. He shook his head.</p>
<p>"What did I do, Harls?"</p>
<p>Harley turned around, left the office, and went to Morgan's bedroom. She opened the door and looked into the room.</p>
<p>'Sweetheart?'</p>
<p>She heard muffled noises by the bed and knew where her daughter was. She walked further into the room, closed the door behind her, and sat cross-legged by the bed. She leaned against the wall so she could face her daughter. Morgan was in the space between the bed and the wall. She used to play there, with a sheet over it it was like a cave, and now that she was older she had left it that way. Harley saw Morgans tears and her heart broke. She held out her arms. "Come to mommy, little mouse." </p>
<p>Patience was important now, and after a few minutes Morgan moved forward and crawled onto her mothers lap. Harley hugged her as Morgan started crying again. Harley comforted her and ran her hand over her daughters hair, making soothing noises. It would be a long time before Morgan would tell what had happened, something that Harley already knew of course.</p>
<p>The result of the Jokers tantrum was a black eye, a bump on her head and some bruises on her left arm, where you could see exactly where her father had grabbed her. Everything would heal and become invisible over time, but that could not be said for the traces it had left mentally. Morgan was not stupid, she knew her parents weren't like her classmates' parents, but she had never before seen what happened when you went against the Joker rules. She knew that she had done something that was absolutely not allowed, but that did not alter the fact that she was now afraid of her father. It wasn't just that he had slapped her, it was his whole demeanor. He looked like another man. Harley, in turn, tried to keep the peace and get Morgan down to the kitchen or the livingroom, but she couldn't get it done. Daddy was downstairs, daddy was mad at her, and Morgan didn't want to leave her room. Luckily it was a holiday and she didn't have to go to school.</p>
<p>This went on for about a week, until the Joker was fed up with this. Harley slept in Morgans room, he hadn't had sex in a week, and his men looked at him as if he was the devil himself. Normally that would be considered a compliment...He was miserable because he had hurt his little girl and expected it to be all right the same evening. He would say he was sorry, give her a hug and continue planning for the robbery. But Morgan didn't come down that night, Harley didn't want to work the heist and a week later Morgan still hadn't left her bedroom. This needed to change so the Joker went up the stairs. He knocked on the door and Harley opened it.</p>
<p>"Hey Puddin." She smiled sadly, because the past week had also had an effect on her. She loved her husband. She did not of course like the fact that he had beaten Morgan but she did understood why he did it. He had also hit Harley several times, but Harley was an adult woman who simply hit him back and Morgan was a little 9-year-old girl. Harley had explained to Morgan why her father had become so angry and that he hadn't meant it that way. Morgan was still worried that her father would hit her again, and he absolutely did not want to come near him.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to her, " growled the Joker. He was clearly irritated. Harley looked at him and shook her head.</p>
<p>"You can only solve this with patience. She is afraid you will hit her again. It's not just about hitting her, she saw a side of you she didn't know, or understand. "</p>
<p>She took a step back, allowing the Joker to enter the bedroom. She sat down on the bed herself, so that she could help if necessary.<br/>
Morgan had already crawled into her cave when she heard her father's voice. He sighed deeply, looked up, collected all the patience he could muster, and sat down like Harley with his back to the wall so he could face her. He hadn't seen her since the incident and he was shocked. The entire left side of Morgan's face was blue, yellow and green. Only then did he fully realize what he had done and a sense of shame arose. And that was not a feeling he liked. Not one bit.</p>
<p>He looked at his daughter and said, "I'm sorry I hit you, honey. Daddy was shocked because you were holding a weapon that was loaded. You knew you shouldn't touch my things...but I shouldn't have hit you that hard. " </p>
<p>Morgan looked at him, legs drawn up and her arms around it. She rocked back and forth and sniffed a bit. She wanted nothing more than to sit on her father's lap and cuddle with him. But what if he got angry again? </p>
<p>'Are you still angry at me?' she asked softly, tears evident in her voice. The Joker would never admit this to anyone, but at that point he only wanted one thing and that was to make sure his little girl would never fear him again.</p>
<p>He shook his head and held out his hand to her. This action pushed Morgan as far back as possible, so he dropped his hand. "No honey, I'm not mad at you. Not anymore.' He waited a moment.</p>
<p>"I'm mad at myself for hurting you." The Joker was not a fan of apologizing, but he also knew that if he didn't fix this now, the bond with his daughter wouldn't become what it was before and he loved her so much that he put his pride aside.</p>
<p>After what seemed like hours, while it only took a few minutes, Morgan crawled out of the space between the wall and her bed and crawled over to her father. He opened his arms so she could sit in his lap. He hugged her tightly and whispered that he loved her. It would take several months before she fully trusted him again, because she learned the hard way that she should not cross her dad, but for that moment, all was well between the Clown Prince of Crime and his little princess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Shit hits the fan...big time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan gets taken</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although Morgans childhood was as normal as possible, thanks in part to her parents' efforts, there were threats. Her father was Gothams biggest criminal. A position that other people would like to take over. One of those others was Roman Sionis. Like the Joker, he had a nightclub and a drug empire, and he wanted more. Much more. His ambition was to become the uncrowned king of Gothams underworld. And he was willing to kill to get there. His assistant, Mr. Zsasz, was relentless and vicious. He was the one who murdered entire families by order of Roman. Without any remorse, he enjoyed it.</p>
<p>At Morgans school, of course, they knew who her parents were. But criminal parents or not, the girl could not help it and the teachers got used to the bodyguards over time. They brought Morgan to the door of the school, waited until she was finished, and picked her up again. Occasionally Harley or the Joker was there, but usually Frost was the one who brought and picked up Morgan. The parent -teacher talks were a completely different story, but Morgan made no problems. She was sometimes naughty but she was honest, smart and the teachers liked the girl.</p>
<p>Of all the people who worked for the Joker, Frost was the one who worked for him the longest. He had survived all these years, knowing exactly when he could disturb his boss, when not, what to say and what not. He made no mistakes and did as he was told. The Joker trusted but a few people, but Frost had his trust to take his daughter to school.</p>
<p>Back to Roman. To get the Jokers position, Roman had figured out that he should put pressure on the Joker. The Joker really wouldn't leave Gotham on his own and leave his business. If he kidnapped that little bitch from the Joker, the Joker would have no choice but to back down. That would be seen as a moment of weakness. Which would put all the Jokers contacts up for grabs. The Joker would no longer count and Roman would become Gothams great man afterward. Obviously it was not his plan to let the Jokers daughter live. No, he would give her to Mr. Zsasz. He knew what he could do with little girls. Her death would be the final blow to the Joker. Harley wouldn't count at all. Women were weak creatures, and Roman hated Harley, so he saw nothing but benefits from his plan. It couldn't go wrong.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Do you have your bag?" Frost looked around, but saw no bag. Morgan grinned at him and hopped out toward the car. "Already in the car, Uncle Johnny." Frost smiled, followed Morgan, and after they both got in, he drove away.</p>
<p>"Where's Mommy and Daddy?"</p>
<p>Frost looked at Morgan in the rearview mirror. He knew she understood that her parents didn't have a normal office job, but to say casually that her parents were robbing a bank on the other side of town right now...</p>
<p>"They're working, little Mouse," Frost only called Morgan by name if he wanted her attention or if he was annoyed about something she was doing. Harley called her daughter little Mouse, and Frost had taken over. Morgan was about 1.55 tall. Compared to her father and Frost, she was still very small. Harley was about 1.70, so with a little luck the girl would grow a bit taller. She was now rapidly turning from a little girl into an adolescent. With the accompanying change in her character. She was still cheerful, mischievous and very smart, but she stopped accepting everything and tried to find her place in the big world.</p>
<p>"Work...uhuh..." it sounded in a sigh from the back seat. The fact that she didn't believe him was clear. Frost looked at her. Maybe he needed to expand a bit more. Because they had plenty of time, he was silent, drove to the parking lot near the school and parked the car. He turned in his chair to get a better look at Morgan.</p>
<p>"Morgan, you're not a stupid girl. You know your parents don't have a job where they go to the office in the morning and watch TV on the couch in the evening.<br/>
You've known that for a while, so what's going on? ”</p>
<p>Morgan looked at her knees. "I don't want them to lie to me. I am 12, not a small child anymore. Why don't they just say they...they” Morgan didn't know how to proceed. She also didn't want to argue with her uncle (she knew it wasn't her real uncle, but she had known him for as long as she could remember).</p>
<p>"They hurt people, don't they?" The question surprised Frost. Morgan almost whispered the question and he really didn't know what to do now. Sweat broke out. However he would handle this, shit was about to hit the fan...big time.</p>
<p>"You know what Mouse... when I dropped you off, I'll call your dad and I'll say you asked what they actually do." It was not a solution, but Frost would rather have his boss have this conversation than himself. He looked at Morgan expectantly.</p>
<p>"But what if he gets mad at me because I asked?"</p>
<p>There it was. Since the incident with the weapon years earlier, Morgan had a deep respect for her fathers well-known tantrums. He had never hit her again, but Morgan had seen him furious several times. Usually she would stay in her room until the coast was clear. Why take a risk if you were able to avoid that as well? Now that Morgan was in puberty and was therefore a bit more troubled than before, her father lost his temper more often. Often a slap on the table or simply getting up out of his chair was enough for Morgan to stop nagging or be headstrong.<br/>
Harley was very different. Harley never got mad at Morgan. She talked to her a lot, perhaps because her own upbringing had been so wrong.</p>
<p>"Would you rather discuss it with your mother than?" Frost knew the conversation with her mother would go better. Harley could explain stuff better and was much more patient than the Joker.</p>
<p>Morgan nodded. She smiled at Frost, who smiled back. "Well, on to school."</p>
<p>He started the car and drove away, closer to the school entrance. He didn't notice a white and blue van driving behind him, which had been parked just like him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>After Frost dropped off Morgan, he called Harley. Normally he would call the Joker, but in this case Harley was the better choice. After ringing twice, she answered.</p>
<p>"Frostie! Whatsjadoing?" it sounded cheerful. Cheerful meant the robbery had gone well and they were on their way back.</p>
<p>"I just brought Morgan to school...she asked questions about...questions about where..."</p>
<p>"Me and Puddin were?" Harley finished the sentence. She had noticed that Morgan was no longer took answers for granted as she used to do. She knew her daughter well enough to know she wanted to know more.</p>
<p>Frost hummed and Harley sighed. Fortunately, the Joker was in a great mood because of the very successful robbery. "I'll talk to him, I'll be fine," then she hung up.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Harley was unusually silent after Frost's call. The Joker didn't notice it at first, but after a successful robbery, his wife was usually excited, busy, freaked out, and they usually ended up in bed. They had come home, and he had ordered his men to clear up their belongings and to distribute the loot among the various places where they could store it. Harley had gone upstairs and the Joker followed her.</p>
<p>She was not in their own bedroom. He looked in the bathroom, no Harley... He went back into the hall and opened the door to Morgans bedroom. Morgan was at school, Frost had informed him that everything was fine and he was in front of the school until Morgan was finished. When he opened the door he saw Harley standing at the window and looking outside. Morgans room overlooked the garden in which her hyenas Bud and Lou roamed. He stood behind her and stroked her arms with his hands.</p>
<p>'What is it?' Harley leaned against him and leaned her head back so she could lean against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Morgan asked Frost where we were this morning and I got the impression..."</p>
<p>"That she's curious about what we're doing," the Joker finished. He sighed. He didn't want to talk about this now.</p>
<p>"Puddin..." Harley started, but cut her off by turning her around and kissing her. "Not now," he growled. Harley chuckled and kissed him back enthusiastically. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and carried her to their bedroom.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Morgan had had a nice day at school and when she finished she walked out with her friends. Frost was standing and waved at him. She said goodbye to her friends and ran to Frost. She opened the backseat door so she could climb in. Morgan talked about her day as Frost started the car and drove off. When he reached the traffic light he saw a white and blue bus behind him in the rearview mirror. Frost got an oppressive feeling that he couldn't place immediately.<br/>
When it turned green, he pulled up, looking around while listening to Morgan and humming during the silences so she knew he was listening.</p>
<p>It happened at the next traffic lights. It was green, so Frost was able to drive on. The van drove behind him and a car shot past him, forcing him to hit the brakes so that he didn't crash into the side of that car. Because of the abrupt stop, the car belts tightened and he heard Morgan moan. He turned the wheel, thinking about driving the car around. The bus behind him had come closer and he couldn't turn. "Lie on the couch, Mouse!" Morgan immediately did what he said and made herself small.<br/>
Frost decided to bang the car in front of him with his bumper so that he would have more room to get away, but before he could manouvre, his car was fired upon. Morgan started to scream and he had to bend over his steering wheel to avoid getting hit. In a few seconds he had taken his phone out of the handheld set and called one of the pre-programmed numbers. The call was answered, but a new burst of shots prevented the caller from understanding Frost. One of the doors on the right front of the car was pulled open and Frost fired his weapon. His bullet hit the man who opened the door in the chest, causing him to fall back. The drivers door was also opened, and Frost was not fast enough to turn around. </p>
<p>Before Frost knew it he was hit by several bullets. He was still trying to take cover, but 3 bullets hit him in the back. The last thing he heard were the screams of Morgan being dragged out of his car by someone. Then everything went black.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The Joker and Harley were lying in bed, panting after incredible sex, when suddenly someone knocked on the door. </p>
<p>'Boss!' </p>
<p>'WHAT?' the Joker shouted.</p>
<p>"Boss, Frost was shot driving Morgan home." Harley and the Joker looked at eachother and scrambled out of bed. Harley looked at the clock. 4:50 pm. Morgan should have been home from school a long time ago. She hadn't noticed because of the distraction the Joker had offered. She grabbed clothes off the ground and dressed quickly, the Joker simply pulled the door open and grabbed the man in the hallway. He took hold of his revers and said in an eerily calm voice, "What did you say?"</p>
<p>The man stuttered his story, making the Joker increasingly angry and nearly strangling him, until Harley pulled on his arm and yelled, "Come on J, let him go." The Joker released the man, who plopped down on the floor like a sack of salt, gasping for breath. The Joker grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and ran after Harley, shouting orders to the rest of the men waiting at the bottom of the stairs.</p>
<p>As the Joker and Harley walked to the garage, the Joker told her what he had understood from his henchmen. Frost was hospitalized with serious injuries and Morgan was nowhere to be seen. People who had seen the shooting spoke of a black car and a white and blue van. They also saw that a girl had been pulled from the shot up car into that blue and white van. The police had cordoned off the area and were looking for Morgan. Almost everyone knew the Joker had a daughter, so the police would just get in the way. Harley jumped into the car and took his hand when the Joker started to start the car.</p>
<p>'What do you think?' The look in Jokers eyes was deadly. Calm, controlled. Harley knew that was the most dangerous anger. He was now capable of anything.</p>
<p>"I think we should visit some people..." Harley nodded and tried to hold back her tears. The Joker didn't like tears, but her little girl was gone...she was terribly worried, and as they raced toward town she could only think her life was no longer meaningful if Morgan was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To the rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone is looking for the princes, will she be saved in time?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The chair she sat on was hard. Her wrists were bound to the armrests and her ankles to the legs of the chair. They had used rope and it was very tight. Morgan couldn't see much of the room she was in because it was dark. After being dragged out of the car, she was dragged into a van by the men who kidnapped her.  Because of this she had several bruises and a bump on her head. When she landed in the van she had hit her head hard. The space in which she was right now was not very large. No windows, but a kind of door. She had been in this room for a while now, and it was not surprising that she was afraid. She wanted her parents. She wanted to feel safe. </p>
<p>When the door suddenly opened with a squeak and a metallic sound, she squinted at the bright light streaming into the room. The man who walked in was tall and had white hair. There was a scar under his right eye and he looked at her with a scary smile that didn't reach his eyes. Morgan had nowhere to go and had no choice but to look at the man. When the man kept looking at her and said nothing, her lip started to tremble and tears came. What did that guy want from her?</p>
<p>Without saying anything, the man walked to her, stroke his thumb over her cheek and then put his thumb in his mouth, to taste her tears. He smiled again en patted her on her head. After this he turned and closed the door, leaving Morgan alone, completely terrified. </p>
<p>Outside the room, the man who was called mr. Zsasz, walked to a table where five men sat, playing cards.</p>
<p>"No one goes in and she can't doesn't come out. Am I clear?' The man all nodded and mr. Zsasz walked away.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Morgan was not kidnapped by mr. Zsasz himself, although he had been ordered to kidnap the girl, but he had outsourced this job. Undoubtedly, the Joker would start looking for his daughter, and the longer it took to know Roman was the guy who gave the order, the better. The girl wouldn't survive, but they still needed proof of life for the Joker, and that was the only reason he hadn't finished her yet. He was now on his way to Roman for the next part of the plan, sending a message to the Joker.</p>
<p>The Joker and Harley were searching all over Gotham. All of the henchmen who worked for the Joker, and those were significant numbers, helped. Even the people he had on the payroll in the police gave him live updates about the investigation. The police were looking for him and Harley to offer their help and perhaps ensure that not all of Gotham would be destroyed. Because there was no doubt about it, the princess had been kidnapped and the Clown Prince and his Queen were on the path of war.</p>
<p>The mob boss who was currently facing the Joker was sweating like a pig. He had nothing to do with the kidnapping of Morgan, but he had to convince the Joker of that now. The man frightened him on good days...now it was like being in a cage with a hungry lion. The Joker had come to see him because Maroni had business everywhere, lots of contacts, and if anyone knew more, it would be him.</p>
<p>"Listen J, you know I wouldn't do something like that, we do business together ..." Maroni stammered and made a gesture, by waving his hands between him and the Joker. </p>
<p>The Joker didn't answer him, but narrowed his eyes and looked over Maroni at Harley. She may not have been a psychologist for years, but that didn't mean she wasn't using her talents. She could still tell of people lied or not...a talent he used frequently.<br/>
She nodded at her husband to indicate that Maroni was not lying. She looked at him intently. He had to ask, because maybe Maroni knew who could have done it.</p>
<p>"I can tell that you mean that," said the Joker, with a sing like voice. "Who has her?" He growled. </p>
<p>Maroni swallowed. He thought of several names, all unlikely. The only one who had the guts to cross the Joker was Roman, but he hadn't heard about any plans to kidnap Morgan. Could be Roman played it close, but ususally he would broadcast his ideas. The man loved an audience and to be admired. Foolish if you thought about it. </p>
<p>The Joker saw that Maroni was thinking and didn't bother him for a moment. After a short moment however it became clear to him that Maroni did not know who had his daughter. This was a waste of time. </p>
<p>The Joker got up, looked at Maroni and said, "If I find out you have anything to do with this, I'm not just coming after you. I'll get your wife, your kids, your men, even your dog. I finish everyone and you will be last. " With those words he left Maroni's restaurant and got into his car. His phone rang before he could drive away. It was one of his men in the hospital. Frost was out of the operating room and was stable. The Joker ordered him to stay put and call him when Frost was approachable. There was a good chance that Frost had seen who the perpetrators were. Until then, the search continued.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When the first panic was over and she stopped crying, Morgan started to think. She could not get loose herself, because the ropes were too tight. She couldn't get out of the room because the lock was on the outside. But she was still able to speak, because they had not covered her mouth. She was not sure who was on the other side of the door, if it was the scary man she might have a problem...but she needed to know more. She started shouting and screaming. Nothing happened at first. After a few minutes she started screaming again and then the door opened.</p>
<p>'What do you want?' it sounded through the crack.</p>
<p>'I have to pee.'</p>
<p>"Hold it." Morgan hesitated for a moment and said, "I can't hold it. I had to go when I left school. I really need to go. "</p>
<p>The man remained silent and the door closed again. Frustrated, she yelled again. Again it took a few minutes and then the door opened completely. The man who entered was not the same man as before. This man had dark hair, a beard and glasses. He was wearing black clothes and some kind of work shoes. He walked towards her with great strides.</p>
<p>"I told you to stop it," he hissed angrily. Morgan flinched. She sniffed and said, "I'm sorry, but I really need to pee." The man was clearly in doubt.</p>
<p>"Okay, kid, listen." He squatted in front of her. "I'm going to untie you and then you can go to the bathroom. But if you try something, if you run away or do something I don't like, you will get such a huge beating from me that you will feel it for the foreseeable future. " Morgan nodded to indicate she had understood him, and the man took a knife from his back pocket. Morgan's eyes widened, but she remained calm, and the man loosened her ankles first, then her wrists.<br/>
The blood flowed back and both her feet and hands tingled. She rubbed her wrists with a pained face. She saw the man look at her and stared to the ground. He took her upper arm and pushed her to the doorway. When Morgan walked out of the room she discovered she was in a large hall. The space behind her, where she had come from, was a container. She saw a table with four men sitting around the table playing cards. She didn't get a chance to look further, because the man who had untied her pushed her further until they arrived at some sort of office. He opened the door and led her to a toilet. Morgan walked to the door and the man followed her.</p>
<p>"Hurry up, you have 3 minutes." Morgan nodded, thinking it was better not to piss this man off. She opened the door, closed it, but did not lock it. She peed and quickly washed her hands. There were rope burns around her wrists with some blood here and there. She opened the door again and looked at the man. She nodded indicating she was done and he took her back to the container. Arriving there, Morgan realized that escape would not be an option so she entered obediently. She sat on the chair and the man took the ropes. When he tried to tie her wrists he saw the rope burn and stopped for a moment.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?" Morgan nodded. The man sighed and looked at her. "Listen, I have to tie you up again. It will not be so tight all right? " Morgan nodded again and murmured a thank you. After her wrists were secured, the man got up. He hadn't fastened her ankles and Morgan looked at him confused.</p>
<p>"You have nowhere to go. No more whining now!" It sounded angry, but Morgan felt the man might feel sorry for her. She smiled slightly at him and he looked at her strangely. He turned and walked away, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Frost opened his eyes. He saw a fluorescent tube above him and heard a few peeps. He blinked a few times and realized he was still alive. If he was still alive, he was in the hospital. With a shock came the realization that if he was in the hospital, the shooters had Morgan. He wanted to get up, but before he could even move anything, a face appeared above him. White hair, but a face that was a little too brown. She pushed hem back into the pillows and whispered:</p>
<p>"Lie still. I snuck in. Puddins in the car downstairs. How are ya?'</p>
<p>Frost swallowed. It was Harley...Everything hurt. He groaned and breathed a little hard, making Harley realize he was keeping himself together.</p>
<p>"Did you see who took her?" Frost knew almost everyone in their world. He shook his head. "They weren't men I knew." That meant the perpetrator was smart enough to hire help from outside the city. Harley squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>'Keep calm. Heal. Puddin and I know you've done everything ya could." That was a relief to Frost, who for the past few minutes had thought the Joker would kill him for his mistake. "He won't kill me?" Harley shook her head..."Why do ya ask?" </p>
<p>"I lost her..." </p>
<p>"No, you got badly injured trying to make sure she wasn't taken. Puddin and me are gratefull for your willingness to take bullets for her." Frost nodded and Harley saw the relief and smiled at him. It was a sad laugh. She turned and left the room.</p>
<p>Harley left the hospital. She was wearing a white coat and had her hair up for now so that no one would see the pink and blue colors. She had foundation smeared to cover the tattoos. When she got to the car she threw the white coat in the back and got in. "It's someone who hired men who aren't from here. Frost didn't recognize anyone. " She cleaned her face while the Joker was being silent. He thought. Like Maroni, he had a list in his head of people who could have done it. The name at the top was Roman Sionis. That rat wanted to steal his position. But was he stupid enough to kidnap Morgan?</p>
<p>His phone rang. Unknown number. He looked sideways at Harley and answered. 'Yes?' On the other side, it was quiet until a man's voice said, "Your daughter is in a warehouse near the docks. She's in a container guarded by 5 men...I'm one of those men. " The Joker remained silent.</p>
<p>"I know what they want to do to her. You have 15 minutes before that happens and your daughter will be mutilated." The Joker flexed his jaw at that comment en anger flared in his features. </p>
<p>'There are several warehouses at the ports. If I only have 15 minutes, you have to be a little more specific."</p>
<p>On the other side, it was quiet for a moment. Then the connection was broken. The Joker almost squeezed his phone in frustration. "It's one of the men who have her." He could only guess the reason for the call.<br/>
After about 30 seconds, an text came in with the address. The Joker started his car en speed away, while Harley informed the men where to go.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Mr. Zsasz had arrived in the warehouse. He had picked up a camera from Roman. He would make the video explaining what the demands were. To make clear how serious they were, he would cut off one of the girls fingers during the recording. It would be delivered to the Joker along with the video. He was already looking forward to it.</p>
<p>The men guarding the girl were playing cards. Except Cliff, who was a standing apart. Cliff was the one he had the least confidence in, but he came up with good references and the kidnapping itself went off without a hitch. Kudos for Cliff.</p>
<p>'Issues?' He was right behind Cliff, who was startled and turned around. 'No.' Mr. Zsasz saw that he wanted to say something more and signaled that he could continue.</p>
<p>"She had to pee...so I untied her and tied it up again later." Cliff looked uneasy.</p>
<p>Mr. Zsasz stared at him blankly and repeated, "You untied and tied her up again?" Cliff nodded.</p>
<p>The punch in his stomach came quickly and unexpectedly. Clif doubled over and gasped.</p>
<p>"Hadn't I made it clear that no one was going in and she would not get out?" Mr. Zsasz's voice did not rise the entire time. Cliff, who gasped for a bit, stood traight, nodded and said, "She kept yelling...I thought..." Before he could finish his sentence, he had a bullet between his eyes. He fell dead to the ground.<br/>
Mr. Zsasz looked back at the men at the table who had stood up.</p>
<p>"Any more people who have trouble listening?" Before anyone could answer, a truck drove into the warehouse at great speed, driving through the door. Behind the truck were three SUVs, followed by the purple Lamborghini the Joker owned. They parked in a circle around the container and the table. Mr. Zsasz cursed and left. The Joker was not to find out that Roman Sionis was involved. He hid behind a number of crates and waited while he texted Roman.</p>
<p>The Joker and Harley got out, as did the henchmen in the SUVs and the truck. Automatic weapons were aimed at the men at the table. They were shocked by the commotion and just not smart enough to run. They were shot within seconds. </p>
<p>One of the men was still alive, couhing and moaning. The Joker came closer, Harley followed him, but she walked to the container. The door was locked, and she couldn't open the lock with her baseball bat. She knocked on the metal of the door and called out, "Daddy and I are here, Mouse, wait a minute!"</p>
<p>While the Joker questioned the man on the ground, Harley went looking for a key. A little further away was Cliff's body. She walked over to him and turned his body over. She saw a phone sticking out of his breast pocket. She took it and saw by the numbers called that he had called the Joker. The man had been killed with a shot between the eyes. She examined him further and found a key in his pocket. As she stood up, she saw a man with white hair from the corner of her eye. He was crouched behind a few crates and he looked straight at her. She knew him, it was a man called Zsasz and he worked for Roman. Before Harley could call the Joker, the man had got up and shot her. The bullet hit her in the chest. Due to the impact of the bullet, she fell backwards. The men of the Joker and the Joker himself were immediately on alert and fired at the man who had shot Harley. Within seconds, Mr. Zsasz was lying dead on the floor, riddled with bullets. </p>
<p>The Joker ran over to Harley, who was lying on the floor on her back. She had pressed her hand with the key on the wound, blood flowing between her fingers. He pressed his hands to hers and she whispered, "Key, in my hand...from the container." The Joker took the key and gave it to one of his men, who ran to the container. He opened the door and saw Morgan sitting on a chair, hands tied. The man ran in and untied Morgan. She ran outside. She looked around and saw her mother lying on the floor, her father by her mothers side.</p>
<p>She ran to her parents. Harley held out her arm to her, and Morgan fell to her knees as she grabbed her hand. 'Mom!'</p>
<p>Harley coughed up blood. Her face was even paler than usual, but she smiled at her daughter.</p>
<p>"Hiya Mouse...how was school?" Morgan started crying but her mother pinched her hand.</p>
<p>"Don't cry Mouse. You have to be strong now. You're a Quinn. We will not let people mess with us, do you hear me? You're the daughter of me and the Joker. You can become anything you want...you can do anything. Be a good girl for daddy okay? I love you…” It sounded raspy. Morgan sobbed heartbreakingly. The Joker knew that help would come too late for Harley. He swallowed, listening to his daughter cry. Harley turned her attention to him. She smiled her grin, the one he loved above all others. There was some blood on her teeth. It wouldn't be long now. The gunshot wound was fatal. He looked at her.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Puddin..." He shook his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for Harls." She nodded as a shudder passed through her. "You once asked me if I was willing to die for you. If I was willing to live for you... ya remember? " The Joker nodded. "I'm not sorry for anything like that Puddin...get the people who did this. Keep her safe. Don't push her away. You need her as she needs you. She's the only good thing we've done." With those words, Harley Quinn, Gotham's Queen of Crime, breathed out her last breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so so sorry for killing Harley. I truly didn't want to do this, but I felt like it would be better for the story...God I hate myself, because Harley is one of my fav caracters in the DC Universe. </p>
<p>But alas, it had to happen. Please let me know what you guys think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death of a princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another attempt on Morgans life...will she survive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6 MONTHS LATER</p>
<p>After Harleys death and the corpses found in the warehouse, including Roman Sionis's henchman, it soon became clear who was behind the kidnapping. The Joker didn't want to take any risks and kept Morgan at home. She was educated at home and if she went outside she was no longer protected by 1 bodyguard, but by 4 henchmen. Frost was released from the hospital after a few weeks and again worked as the 1st man for the Joker. Amazingly, the Joker hadn't mentioned anything about this being Frost' fault and treated Frost as he always had. </p>
<p>Harley's funeral was grand. Aside from Roman, almost everyone from Gothams underworld had come to show respect. If the police would had the nerve to attend the funeral, they would have been able to arrest so many people that day. But no one wanted to take on the Jokers wrath.</p>
<p>He was always dangerous and unpredictable of course, but now that his Queen was dead, he was more psychotic than ever. The only moments of relative peace he knew were when he was at home with his daughter. After her mother died, Morgan was initially very silent. She cried a lot and spent a lot of time in her room. There she listened to one of the lullabies that her mother used to sing to her when she was younger. Oh my darling Clementine had been Harleys song for Morgan, and she took comfort in listening to it. The Joker heard the music all te time but he never showed that he found it annoying. He tried in his own way to keep his promise to Harley and instead of isolating himself, he used the time he was at home to teach Morgan to defend herself.</p>
<p>One of the things he taught her was to shoot a gun. In the garden he had set a number of goals with Frost and one day after breakfast he simply asked if she wanted to learn to shoot. Morgan had looked at him in amazement. It was about two months after her mother had died and she only saw her dad in the mornings. The rest of the day he was hunting Roman and she avoided him, as not to anger him. </p>
<p>'Shoot? Me?' The Joker nodded. "You're old enough."</p>
<p>"But I'm not allowed to touch the guns..." It was not surprising that she said that. He grinned his metal laugh. "You were little then..." He winked at her and although she was hesitant at first, it wasn't long before Morgan got excited and turned out to be a natural. She would hit almost every target after instruction and was secretly very proud that het dad allowed her to hold his gun. It was the father-daughter time it took to strengthen their bond and the Joker would often think about it later.</p>
<p>It was six months after her mothers death that Morgan knocked on the door of his office. The door was open and he saw her standing outside. </p>
<p>"What's the matter, Pumpkin?"</p>
<p>Morgan walked in and sat on the corner of his desk. She looked at her father and said, "I want to go back to school Dad. I can't stand it, being at home all day. The teacher is very good and I like her very much, but I miss my friends and I just want to go to high school, just like them."</p>
<p>Her fathers face fell and his features became more prominent. He had already seen this coming, because Morgan had been more stubborn than usual lately. He couldn't blame her really. </p>
<p>Morgan saw his hesitation and continued quickly, "I understand when more people are coming, Dad, and I will be in school all the time, not making arrangements with friends. I'll listen and do exactly what your men say, really, but please..." Before she could finish her sentence, the Joker raised his hands and sighed in defeat. He looked at her, a stern look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Okay...I let you go back to school. But...if I find out that you are not listening, or being stubborn, or... failing your classes, then you are in very deep shit little girl!" He sounded very threatening but Morgan chuckled. She never failed any of her classes. And somehow, after the shooting lessons, she was less afraid het Dad would take his anger out on her. </p>
<p>"Promise Dad." She hesitated before continuing. "Are you home tonight with dinner?"</p>
<p>Her father nodded. "Shall we get pizza?" Her father raised his eyebrow. He may no longer have eyebrows, but the habit remained and you saw it well. 'Pizza?'</p>
<p>'Pizza!' Morgan happily walked out of his office, walked back for a moment, and asked, "Can I let Jess know I'm coming back to school Dad?" Jess was her best friend and they called eachother every day. The Joker sometimes wondered what those girls could talk about for hours, but he had never been an adolescent girl. He nodded and his daughter yelped with pleasure.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The following week her father allowed Morgan to go back to school. Security had been tightened and nothing had happened in the first few weeks. Until the Friday in the 4th week. Morgan had just left home when Harleys old phone rang. The Joker kept it charged even though he didn't really have a good reason. The Joker heard the ringtone as he walked past his office and walked over to his desk. He opened the drawer and saw that the caller was anonymous. He answered the phone and remained silent.</p>
<p>"Joker?" The voice seemed vaguely familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. 'Who is this?'</p>
<p>They contacted me for a job. The job is your daughter. I declined, so they'll call someone else."<br/> <br/>The caller hung up, and the Joker didn't hesitate for a second and called Frost. He gave the order to come back immediately. While he was talking to Frost, he heard shots through the phone line and the screams of the henchmen. The connection was broken and the Joker nearly exploded with rage. He ran out of his office, shouted at the rest of the henchmen present to get off their lazy asses and ran to his armory. He had just picked up the weapons he wanted when there was commotion in the hall. The Joker walked out of the room and saw Frost carry Morgan inside, followed by two of the other men he had sent with her. The Joker ran to his daughter and took her over from Frost. Morgan was pale and her eyes were closed tight. She grabbed her fathers shirt and never let go.</p>
<p>"Is she injured?" Frost shook his head. He had been injured himself and 2 of the men had been shot, but Morgan had no scratch. Frost collapsed and experienced a kind of deja-vu moment. That girl would get him killed.</p>
<p>The Joker shouted orders at his men, then turned his attention to his daughter, who had clung to him. He picked her up and carried her to his office. He put her in his chair and squatted in front of her.</p>
<p>"Look at me Pumpkin," he spoke softly. Eventhough he was pissed as hell, and he wanted to kill a lot of people, his daughter had been through an ordeal and she needed to be handled with care. Morgan gave no response. She sat very still, trembling, with her eyes closed. The Joker stroked her cheek with his thumb and squeezed her hands.</p>
<p>"Hey, look at me. You are safe, I'm here, no one is going to hurt you."</p>
<p>Morgan opened her eyes, saw the concerned look in her father's eyes and started to cry. The Joker couldn't handle tears well. He didn't know what to do for a moment. He finally reached out and Morgan crouched against him. She trembled all over her body. They sat like this for a while, until the Joker cramped in his legs and broke away from his daughter. She had stopped crying and was now sniffing a bit with red eyes. The Joker got up, suddenly feeling weird and turned to check on Frost, but Morgan grabbed his hand and pulled it back.</p>
<p>"Don't go, Daddy, please?" It sounded so sad that if the Joker had a heart, it would be broken by now. He looked at his daughter thoughtfully. She was almost 13. Of course he could take her with him. He'd known for ages now that Frost had told Morgan what her father was doing, but Morgan was pretending she didn't know anything. </p>
<p>Frost had come home from the hospital, and because he had yet to recover, he couldn't do much for the Joker. Morgan had always had a good relationship with Frost, and after losing her mother, she spent a lot of time with him. Also because she avoided her father a bit. She had seen him angry, of course he had once been very angry with her, and after the death of Harley, the Joker was on the warpath. She had only been  around him more for the past three months. The shooting lessons had also helped.</p>
<p>"Let's go to see Johnny." Morgan's face brightened a bit and she walked eith  her father to the room where Frost was. He looked up while one of the other henchmen was stitching him up. When he saw the Joker and Morgan he grimaced and wanted to get up, but the Joker raised his hand to show that he could sit. He looked questioningly at Frost, who replied that it was only a gunshot wound. The bullet was out and it was bleeding like crazy, but it could have been much worse. The henchmen left and Morgan walked over to Frost. He held out his hand to her and she hugged him gently.</p>
<p>"Are you all right Mouse?" She nodded. Frost smiled at her and looked at her father. "We need to talk, boss." The Joker nodded, and Morgan knew this was a conversation she was not allowed to attend. She gave Frost another hug and walked away with her head bowed. The Joker watched her and doubted to follow her. A moment later, when he heard the sounds of <em>Clementine</em>, he knew she was in her room. It wasn't the first time that the Joker cursed the day Harley died. She was so much better at this than he was. He fanned his anger and turned his attention to Frost.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It rained. That drizzling rain that eventually got you very wet. Everyone had an umbrella and was dressed in black. The Joker walked in front of all the people, behind the casket. He wore his purple crocodile leather jacket and his green hair was streaked to his head by the rain. He didn't use an umbralla. His face was inscrutable. Frost followed behind him, looking grim and after him walked a number of henchmen. The coffin was carried by coffin carriers, consisting of Joker henchmen. Behind the small procession of the Joker, Frost and the henchmen of the Joker, was Gotham's underworld just like six months earlier. The casket arrived at the place where it would go into the ground. The Joker and several others sat down, while Harvey Dent took the floor.</p>
<p>He spoke to those in attendance about Morgan, but the Joker didn't even listen. He stared straight ahead. It was all part of it. He would play the grieving father according to plan. Frost was standing next to him, his eyes on the casket. May God forgive him for what he had done. He remembered the conversation with his boss on the day of the attack on Morgan.</p>
<p>
  <em>"This can't happen again boss. This time we were lucky that the shooter didn't shoot straight and only killed to henchmen. We were lucky that someone warned you so that I could intervene in time… it made little difference but without that warning she could have died and then…” Frost was silent. The implications of what he wanted to say were clear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I have an idea. It is bizarre and I don't think it will work, but maybe we can make sure that nobody attacks her again. "</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Joker paused, listened, raged, demolished half the room, and was willing to kill Frost on his own several times, but after hours of skeeming, planning, and decision making, they had a sloid plan. Frost would go to the morgues (Gotham had many) and look for a girl who matched Morgan in age. He would steal the body, make it look like Morgan in appearance, and tell the story that Morgan hadn't survived the last attempt on her life. The Joker would let his connections know that there would be a funeral. Morgan would go into hiding in a place no one would expect. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Frost started working for the Joker, he was in the military. There he met someone. A good guy named Noah Stillinski. They had had occasional contact over the years, and Stilinski was a sheriff in a town called Beacon Hills. He was a widower and had no children.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morgan was going to live with him and pretend to be his daughter. It would be the perfect bluff. No one would know Morgan would be alive except the Joker and Frost. The other henchmen who knew about Morgan surviving the attempt on her life would be killed by Frost. That would mean a lot of men would die, but it was necessary. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stillinski had been called because they had to make the decision the same night, or the lie wouldn't work. Via a video connection, Frost and the Joker explained to him what the idea was. Morgan was involved in the plans and, although initially unwilling and still trying to persuade her father to let her stay, she eventually agreed. Stillinski had to get used to the idea of the Joker, he had heard of him, of course, but the Joker operated in Gotham, not Beacon Hills. He also doubted what he should do. He was going to have a girl in the house. An adolescent girl...whose father was the Joker. It would not be the first time that Stillinski closed his eyes and prayed for a higher power to lend him a hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That same evening, the Joker took her away in a nondescript car. Besides Frost no one knew. Frost would take the time to kill the people who needed to die and steal a corpse. The drive to Beacon Hills was more than 10 hours, but the Joker and Morgan had taken the time to reminisce about Harley, talk about his business, and Morgan had accepted the situation. Saying goodbye to her father was hard on her. After her mother died, she never expected her father to send her away. She understood it was for her own safety, but that didn't make things any easier at the time.</em>
</p>
<p>The Joker returned to Gotham and the rest of the plan went according to plan. Everyone was convinced of Morgans death. The Joker would never agree to an autopsy, and the people who were allowed to see the body only saw it for a moment. The funeral was due in a few days.</p>
<p>Roman, of course, was not present at Morgan's funeral. Everyone knew he was responsible for the deaths of both Harley and Morgan. Most people thought the man just wanted to die, but no one knew where he was. The Joker planned to destroy the entire city after the funeral, to find and finish that rat. The sooner Roman was dead, the sooner Morgan could return.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song Harley sings to Morgan:</p>
<p>In a cavern, in a canyon, excavating for a mine.<br/>Lived a miner forty-niner, and his daughter Clementine.</p>
<p>Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine,<br/>You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.</p>
<p>Light she was and like a fairy and her shoes were number nine.<br/>Herring boxes without topses, sandals were for Clementine.</p>
<p>Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine,<br/>You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.</p>
<p>Drove ye ducklings to the water, every morning just at nine.<br/>Hit her foot against a splinter, fell into the foaming brine.</p>
<p>Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine,<br/>You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.</p>
<p>Ruby lips above the water, blowing bubbles soft and fine.<br/>But at last, I was no swimmer, so I lost my Clementine.</p>
<p>Oh my darling, oh my darling. Oh my darling, Clementine,<br/>You were lost and gone forever, dreadful sorrow, Clementine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. some memories and some deep, serious shit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morgan (Stiles) is living happily with Noah Stillinski and something makes her think about events in the past concerning a grumpy werewolf, who is now the Alpha</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It took a little while to write this chapter, because I wasn't sure how to do this. I knew I didn't want to describe everyting from the first seasons of Teen Wolf...so I skipped some things and just winged it...hope it makes a bit of sense. Have fun and as always, comments are welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"See you tonight!" A slender girl with long brown hair, wearing jeans and a long-sleeved sweater, swung her backpack around her shoulder and headed for her car. A very old Jeep covered in duck tape. She threw the bag on the chair next to her and waved at the man standing in the doorway before she drove off. She did not see anyone looking at her. A man dressed in dark jeans, a leather jacket and with black hair and a bit of a stubble.</p>
<p>Noah Stilinski looked after Morgan. She had lived with him for almost three years now, and he couldn't imagine a life without her. She was known to everybody as Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. His daughter, from a woman who never told him about her, until she died and Stiles were send to live with her father.</p>
<p>The years had flown by and although it had first taken some getting used to for both of them, Noah was convinced that Morgan was happy. Her real father, the Joker, sent money every month and Morgan had eveuthing she needed, although she absolutely refused to buy a new car. She loved her Jeep and Noah and her real dad could argue allt hey liked, she refused to buy another one. The Joker hadn't been to Beacon Hills after delivering Morgan to ensure her safety, but called her every month to ask how she was.</p>
<p>When she arrived at school, Morgan parked her car, got out and looked around for Scott. She sensed someone looking at her and scanned the students to see who it was. She knew no one in Gotham could know where she was, but she was always on her guard. She did looked very different. Her almost white hair was dyed to chocolate brown. She had of course aged and changed from a little girl to a young woman.</p>
<p>It didn't take long before she saw who was looking at her. Leather jacket, modern haircut, bit of a stubble, longer than the rest of the people around her and an unreadable face. Derek Hale. He stared straight at her, and Morgan felt a little uncomfortable. He was not alone. Erica was standing next to him. She knew why they were here. Derek was now the alpha after killing Peter. He wanted Scott to join his pack. He had already changed Isaac, Boyd and Erica. With Scott in his pack, he would be even stronger.</p>
<p>The past year and a half have been special to say the least. She could never have imagined that when she went to live with Sheriff Stilinski that she would become friends with Scott McCall, that he would then be bitten by Peter, turned into a werewolf (so werewolves were real!) and that she would actively help in defeating Peter, then accepting that there was now another alpha that was after Scott. She remembered how she had felt when she first saw Derek. She and Scott were looking for his inhaler in the woods when he suddenly stood there. As the Joker's daughter, she had met people who were scary. Hell, when she was kidnapped she was terrified of the scar-faced man, but Derek made her feel like he was looking right through her. That the man was attractive didn't really help either, and Morgan couldn't place the feeling she had when she saw him.</p>
<p>The times she had contact with him after that were or were very uncomfortable, humiliating, terrifying...all in all, she preferred to stay away from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morgan entered her room and heard Noah calling her. She turned around to answer him when she saw Derek standing behind the door. The same Derek whom she and Scott thought was dead, and they had identified him as the culprit for the school attack and the caretaker's murder. It was a bit of a shock when it turned out that Derek was not dead and was therefore wrongly sought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah Daaaerek!" She gasped, while Derek glared at her. She heard her father come up the stairs and Derek pointed to the door, his warning clear. Morgan raced out of her room and stood in the doorway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm coming to the game tonight okay?" The sheriff was so proud that she would play that night and his enthusiasm was infectious. Morgan nodded, hesitated, and asked, despite knowing that Derek would hear her... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is he coming?" The sheriff looked at her and shrugged apologetically. "I don't know honey...I don't know. I told him, but…"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Morgan nodded and hugged Noah. she then watched him go down the stairs to leave the house. When the front door closed behind him, she braced herself and went back into her room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before she could speak, Derek walked over to her, pushed her against the door and pressed her shoulder with his right hand. He slammed the door shut and towered over her, his left hand resting on the door. Since he was a head taller than Morgan, she had to look up to him. She was terrified, what he could probably smell. Before she could say anything, Derek said, "Thanks to you and Scott, I'm a fugitive now." he practically growled at her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morgan trembled and decided she didn't want to see the anger in his eyes, stared at his chest, which was very close...shit shit shit. She wanted to explain, so she took a shaky breath and said trembling: "We thought you were dead and..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before she could finish her sentence, Derek punched the door with his hand, making Morgan cringe further. He was radiating fury and she whimpered. She made herself small, hoping he wouldn't hurt her. Memories of her real father surfaced and she felt tears pooling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After what seemed like hours, Derek stepped away from her and asked, "Who do you expect to be at the game tonight?" It no longer sounded angry. Morgan straightened up, looked at him in amazement, until she realized he had naturally heard that she had asked. "Nobody, not important."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are lying to me!" Shit!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"None of your business." It sounded braver than she felt and she saw how he narrowed his eyes but he decided to let it go. He didn't understand Stiles. She drove him insane but there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She lied to him even though she knew he would notice. Well, he couldn't dwell on the lie, he needed her to find the person who attacked him at the school.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>End of flashback</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Morgan was thinking about one of her experiences with the grumpy werewolf, Erica had walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Where's Scott?"</p>
<p>Morgan was startled out of her musings and said the first thing that came to mind. "Good morning, Stiles, how are you? Yes, I am fine Erica and yourself? Where's Scott? No idea…” It sounded more sarcastic than she meant, and Erica narrowed her eyes angrily. </p>
<p>Morgan realized that she was not vbeing ery smart and swallowed. She took a step back. Her mother's baseball bat was in her car, but she couldn't reach it now. So she couldn't defend herself against the werewolf that faced her. Not that a baseball bat would have much effect, but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p>Before becoming a werewolf, Erica was a quiet and unobtrusive girl. Morgan didn't talk to her much because Erica evaded most people. All Morgan knew about her was that she had epilepsy. Now she was a bombshell, inhumanly strong and actually a bitch. Morgan also suspected her of sleeping with Derek, which made her feel jealous. She didn't understand why.</p>
<p>Erica showed her nails and wanted to threaten Morgan with them, but before she could do something Derek grabbed her arm and ordered her to leave. Erica gave him an angry look, but obeyed him. She gave Morgan one last pissed off look and walked away. Derek turned his attention to Morgan.</p>
<p>"Where's Scott?"</p>
<p>"As I just said to your lackey, I have no idea, we're not attached to the hip." Why didn't she just keep her cheeky mouth shut? She mentally scolded herself at the look Derek gave her. He took a step toward her, causing Morgan to step back and bump into her car. <em>Shit...</em></p>
<p>She sighed and decided she didn't want to deal with an angry Derek. "I really don't know. I've just arrived." She shrugged apologetically while trying to clear the air.</p>
<p>Derek nodded and wanted to walk away, but Morgan, who was clearly in a state of mind-boggling, took a step forward and grabbed his arm. Derek turned his body towards her, eyebrows raised. He looked at her hand on his arm, then back at her, and Morgan withdrew her hand again. <em>Brilliant plan...</em></p>
<p>"Should I ... um ... should I tell Scott you're looking for him?" </p>
<p>Before Derek could answer, Scott arrived on his motorcycle and stopped next to Morgan's Jeep. He looked at Morgan and Derek questioningly, and Derek asked him to walk with him for a moment. Scott looked at Morgan. "Are you OK?" Morgan nodded and walked to the school entrance. She had experienced enough Derek again for 1 day. As she walked away, she didn't see that there was a car with black windows and a Gotham number plate parked down the street. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Later that day, when Morgan drove home from school, she thought about Scott's information he'd given her about his conversation with Derek. Seems there was something called an alpha pack. A pack with all alpha's who killed the members of their pack. They wanted Derek to join them, but that would mean he had to kill Boyd, Isaac and Erica. Then, out of nowhere a car crashed into the back of her Jeep. As a result, she lost control for a moment and the car swung over the road. Morgan looked in her rear-view mirror and saw an SUV with a Gotham number plate. Panic struck and she accelerated. Both cars sped along the road and the fear she felt was overwhelming. </p>
<p>Unable to reach her phone, which was in her bag, she decided to drive up the old forest road on a whim towards the ruins of Derek's childhood home. She accelerated and shot forward, looking in the mirror. She couldn't see the driver of the SUV, but if the person had rammed her car, it wouldn't be anyone working for her father...</p>
<p>After about 15 minutes, she arrived at the ruin and had a slight advance over the driver of the SUV. She quickly got out of the car, grabbed her bag and ran into the house. She knew there was a cellar and decided to hide there. She knew she would be trapped but planned to call Scott and the sheriff wile she was hiding. Scott could get to her in time. As she ran down the stairs, she heard the doors of a car slamming shut and knew it wouldn't be long before someone entered the house. Morgan reached the floor and turned around, planning to hide under the stairs. It was pitch dark in the basement, there was a window with bars in front of it, but it had also become dark outside and there were no street lamps in the forest. Before she could take a step she felt movement behind her. Before she could turn around again she felt arm arm sneeking around her waist, pulling her body close. She wanted to scream, but this was prevented by a hand over her mouth...<em>she was in some serious deep shit!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is a bit off a filler, because I wanted to write how the Joker experienced the past years without his daughter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>3 years ago...in Gotham</strong>
</p>
<p>The day after the Joker returned to Gotham, the hunt for Roman started in all earnest. He planned to burn down all of Gotham to find Roman, but Frost convinced him to do it differently. Partly because of this, he worked with the Riddler, Penguin, Maroni, Falcone and even with the police. He offered $ 1 million to the person who would hand Roman over to him. The idea was that even the men who still worked for Roman would find that amount too tempting not to betray him.</p>
<p>When after a year nobody came forward, he raised the bounty to 2 million and he hired Deadshot. He then found out that Roman had hired Deadhot before, but the hitman had declined the assignment. Deadshot had no problems performing his job, but shooting children went a step too far. Deadshot had worked with Harley when they were forced to work for Amanda Waller and he liked the little crazy blonde. He knew she and the Joker had a daughter, so he warned the Joker that day. But no matter how good Deadshot was, Roman was not to be found.</p>
<p>Three years had passed, and Roman had still not been extradited to the Joker. Whatever the Joker did, it was to no avail. All of Roman's clubs had burned down, his house was in ruins, and the men known to work for Roman had been tortured and murdered. No one knew where Roman was. He seemed to have disappeared from the face of the earth.</p>
<p>Most days, the Joker was still on the hunt or in his club. He did not terrorize Gotham like before. The robberies he planned happened in the nights, without too much risk of bystanders getting involved. He knew that people accused him of becoming soft after the murder of his wife and daughter, but the reality was that he had only one goal and that was to find Roman. Money had to be earned, but shooting or kidnapping people no longer gave him the same feeling as before. He missed Harley more than he'd ever admit, but it was Morgan who changed him. He had missed her childhood for three years now and had a hard time accepting that another man was raising her. There was also fear that Morgan was happier with Noah than with him in Gotham. After all, how happy could she be when hunted wild? The Joker knew that Morgan could build a normal life with Noah ... a life he couldn't give her. </p>
<p>
  <em>He had gone back once to Beacon Hills without saying that to Noah or Morgan. Noah had told him that Morgan had to play a match and he wanted to watch her. He and Frost had driven to Beacon Hills and he had disguised himself so that his green hair wouldn't stand out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had seen her play that night and had been so proud. Morgan had scored two goals and he saw how happy she was. She had friends en smiled and cheared. There was a moment when he thought she had seen him when she had looked intently his way, but she had turned around and continued the game. The same evening, he and Frost had returned to Gotham.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Present day...</strong>
</p>
<p>The Joker was working in his office when Frost walked in at around 10 PM. "Boss, what time do you want to go to the club?" The Joker looked up, took a sip of whiskey, and realized he still had to change.</p>
<p>"We can go, almost done." Frost nodded and walked away to get everything ready when the Joker wanted to leave.</p>
<p>After less than 10 minutes, his boss arrived, dressed and all, ready for an evening of business in his club. He had an appointment with Falcone. As they drove off, the phone rang in the Joker's office. Normally, the phone had been forwarded to his mobile or Frost's, but he forgot to turn it on. One of the men left behind heard the line ring and answered.</p>
<p>'Yes?'</p>
<p>The other side of the line paused for a moment.</p>
<p>"Um, I'm calling for the Joker, um, can I speak to him?" The caller did not mention his name, but it was a man. The henchman rolled his eyes and disconnected. Probably someone who wanted to be funny to just call the Joker. The man thought no more about it and went to the kitchen for a beer. The phone rang again after a few minutes. The man sighed, put his beer on the counter and walked back to the office. He grabbed the phone and snapped, "What?"</p>
<p>"I really need to speak to the Joker. Can you ask him to call Noah?"</p>
<p>"Noah?"</p>
<p>"Yes, he knows me, it's important." The henchman wrote the name on a note and said, "I will tell him." He disconnected the line again and put the note in his pocket. He didn't know any Noah, but the boss might. If the man had been smart, he would have called Frost to report it. Unfortunately, the man was not so smart and that would cost him dearly.</p>
<p>Noah, meanwhile, waited in Beacon Hills for the Joker of Frost to call him. Morgan hadn't come home from school. Scott knew nothing yet, because Noah hadn't let him know yet. No one knew who Morgan really was, and he wasn't sure she told Scott herself. The deal with the Joker was clear. No one could known Morgan was alive...and maybe there was nothing to worry about, but it was nothing for Morgan not to come home at all. And she had not announced that morning she would not be coming home.</p>
<p>Noah only had the regular number of the Joker, because it would always have been forwarded to either the Joker or Frost. He had no other way to let the Joker know what was going on. He was concerned and doubted he should call dispatch to ask him to join the search for Morgan. Scott was another option, he might be able to find her by smell. It had been a thing for Noah to accept that werewolves werereal. Morgan had explained it to him, along with Scott, and Noah almost had a heart attack when Scott had changed before his eyes. He knew by now that there were more werewolves...Derek, Isaac, one Boyd and a girl...Damn, what should he do?</p>
<p>When the Joker came home around 4 AM, the henchman had fallen asleep on the couch. The Joker went to bed...unaware that on the other side of the country, Noah was waiting for his call and his daughter was missing at the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. That's one way to piss of a werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek to the rescue...something he might regret later on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this chapter. It took me a while to get it right and there are some triggers here. Morgan does something and Derek gets very, very angry with her. I don't own any of the caracters, besides Morgan, who I invented, so maybe Derek's reaction is not right. I looked for inspiration to the scene where he in my opinion wants to attack Allison, because she shot him with an arrow, but where Scott stopt him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Derek woke up that morning, he felt that something was not right. It was as if he could sense the presence of Peter. Which was strange, because he was dead and buried in the ground under the old house in the forest. Therefore, he needed Scott. That boy had instincts that suited a born wolf more than a bitten wolf. He'd gone to the highschool, because Scott had already left his home and then he made the stupid decision by sending Erica to talk to Stiles. He knew Erica hated Stiles, but why wasn't clear. Stiles was not bad. Clumsy, occasionally a pure genius...<em>okay, usually a pure genius</em>, but not a bitch. Erica was a bitch. But every pack needed strong members, and she certainly was strong.</p>
<p>When he saw that it was getting out of hand, he had intervened and sent Erica away. He'd asked Stiles where Scott was, and as he'd expected, a sarcastic answer came. The moment Stiles had said it, she regretted it, he noticed, because she flinched back as he approached. Since he had become the alpha, she seemed to be more impressed with him than before. He remembered being shot and driven by Stiles to the vet clinic. Then he had said some threatening things, more in pain, than a desire to carry out the threats. Stiles had also been afraid then, but now it was different. As if she consciously avoided him.</p>
<p>After Scott had arrived, he had discussed his suspicions and Scott promised to ask Deacon if he had noticed anything weird. Derek himself had nothing to do after that, so he decided to walk through the woods to see if he could catch anything. Later in the afternoon he had walked to his old house and decided to go in the basement to see if Peter was still there. If he felt his presence it could mean that Peter could be alive again through some loophole. He wouldn't put it past his uncle. Derek had entered the house and went down the stairs to the basement. It was dark, but he could see well and had walked to the part of the basement under which Peter's body was buried. He sniffed and the smell of putrefaction was evident through the ground. Peter was where he left him. Derek was about to go upstairs when he heard a car with squealing tires brake. Then a door slammed and someone ran up the porch and into his house.</p>
<p>Less than five seconds later, another car stopped, another door slammed. </p>
<p>The first person who had stopped had entered the house and walked around upstairs when suddenly the basement door opened and that someone came down the stairs. Not just anybody, Derek smelled...it was Stiles. She had her own unique scent...strawberry shampoo mixed with coconut and another thing Derek could never have identify. Something...<em>chemical</em>, not nasty, but more strange. </p>
<p>It was still pitch dark in the basement and Stiles hadn't seen him. She breathed quickly and shallowly and her fear came off her in gusts. Footsteps sounded above their heads. The one who was after Stiles had walked into the house too and was now walking around there. Since the house was a complete ruin, it wouldn't be long before that person had looked at everything and would check the basement. Derek wanted to help Stiles, but without drawing attention to both of them. He walked silently to her, but her stiffened posture indicated that she noticed something. Before she could turn around he had to make sure she didn't scream. To achieve this, he put an arm around her waist so that he could pull her against him and a hand over her mouth. A muffled cry came from her mouth as she felt a body behind her and she struggled to break free. Her fear filled his nose and the predator in him stirred. He growled in her ear and hissed low: "Hush!"</p>
<p>Stiles recognized Derek's voice and stopped wrestling. She breathed heavily and was aware of the strong body against her. Derek was a head taller and all muscle.</p>
<p>"Don't scream!" Derek warned her. Stiles nodded and Derek took his hand away.</p>
<p>"Who's after you?" He still had one arm around her waist and his other arm wrapped around her chest so she couldn't move. Stiles tried to shrug her shoulders, but that was not possible. She suspected it was someone from Gotham, but couldn't tell Derek, so she whispered she didn't know.</p>
<p>Derek released her and turned her body towards his own. He drilled his eyes, now a bright red, in hers. "He tried to drive me off the road earlier," she said shakily. Tears were in her eyes, the fear was deep and now she was in a basement with a murderous alpha werewolf that she didn't like and who scared her all the time and before Stiles could stop it she started crying. Derek suddenly felt completely lost..<em>.ow shit...what should he do now?</em> Overhead, the footsteps had stopped outside the basement door. He had to make a decision. He heard the person prepare a weapon, and Derek gently took Stiles by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Stiles, look at me." She did not look up, Derek saw big tears running down her cheeks. She was breaking down and he needed her to understand. </p>
<p>"Stay here, I'm going to deal with that guy. Don't come up until I call you, understand?" Since Stiles did not respond immediately, Derek lifted her chin with his fingers until she looked at him. "Stiles?" She nodded, and Derek changed his face and his nails emerged. Stiles whined softly, flinched and dropped to her knees. Derek watched her wrap her arms around her legs and sit still, trembling. There had to be more going on here.</p>
<p>The basement door opened, but the man got no further than that. Before he fully realized what was happening, a figure shot towards him, grabbed him and dragged him along. The weapon clattered to the ground unused. Derek had the man by the collar and slammed it against a tree outside.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It was around 5 PM that Noah closed his office door behind him. He had finished working and because Morgan had indicated that she would eat at home today, he decided to surprise her and get tacos. He called her cell phone, but after several rings he got the voicemail. He said that he was on the road with food and that she did not have to cook anything.<br/>He drove to the Mexican restaurant and after receiving his order he drove home. Once there, everything was dark and silent. Nobody was home. </p>
<p>Noah entered the house and called for Morgan. No reaction. He went to the fridge, because there would be a message there. Also nothing. He went up the stairs to her room and looked to see her school bag somewhere, but nothing gave him the impression that Morgan had been home. He called her mobile number again and he got the voicemail again.</p>
<p>It wasn't that he knew where Morgan was every minute of the day. She was not in some ditche and she was resourceful and smart enough. Noah was not worried yet and decided to wait a while before drawing conclusions. He grabbed a beer and a taco and turned on the TV.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Derek took a good look at the man he threw against the tree. Expensive pants, expensive shoes, raincoat. He looked like a gangster from an old black and white movie.</p>
<p>"What do you want from Stiles?" he growled. He had changed his face back and just looked like a human. A very strong, pissed off human. The man stared at him, obviously confused. He was still groggy from the blow to the tree and couldn't quite remember how he was suddenly outside again from the inside of the house. "S-s-stiles? Who the hell is Stiles?"</p>
<p>Derek stared at the man incredulously. "Should I believe you almost drove her off the road, rushed her into the woods, followed her into a ruin with a weapon and don't know who she is?" The man shook his head. "I don't know any Stiles, whatever that may be, and I don't have to answer you." The man had obviously found some bravura and was trying to get up. Derek was on him in a second and pulled him up by his coat. </p>
<p>"Now...you should listen to me, because I don't like having to repeat myself. Who are you and why did you go after the girl?" Derek understood that the man did not know that Stiles was called Stiles, but clearly wanted her for some reason. </p>
<p>The man was startled by the power and anger that Derek radiated, but decided to be stubborn and shut up. That was a mistake, because to his horror he saw that the face of the man holding him as if he were a rag doll transformed into something he had never seen before. Fear overwhelmed him, and he shouted, "I had to take her back!"</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The man wriggled but had nowhere to go. Derek decided to reinforce his question by throwing the man against the tree again, while also holding him. He brought his face closer, now more wolf than human, and growled at him.</p>
<p>"My name is O'Malley!" <em>Finally some sense</em>, thought Derek. </p>
<p>"What do you want from the girl?" Before O'Malley could answer, Derek noticed that Stiles was behind him. She had come out of the basement, despite him telling her to stay there until he called her. She was watching him from the veranda. He couldn't see her face and was angry that she wasn't listening to him. He released O'Malley, who fell to the floor in a heap. Derek turned and walked to Stiles with great strides and planned to scold her. However, he stopped when he looked at her. Big eyes in a white face, tears, mascara a huge mess. She was so lost in it that Derek couldn't think of giving her a lecture. She stared at the man by the tree, then looked at Derek. She was about to open her mouth when the man scrambled up and ran away. Derek turned quickly and chased him. He lashed out with his claws, the man fell down clumsely and broke his neck. It was over in less than half a minute.</p>
<p>Derek had told her to stay in the basement. Morgan wanted nothing more than to keep hiding here and never come out again. But in the darkness of the basement, with nothing but silence, the memories of her mother suddenly surfaced. What she said to her before she died. <em>"Don't cry Mouse. You have to be strong now. You're a Quinn. We will not let people mess with us, do you hear me?"</em></p>
<p>She straightened up and climbed the stairs. She walked through the house to the porch and saw Derek throw the man to the tree when he noticed she was looking at him. She wanted to tell him what was going on, but before she could say anything, the man ran off and Derek went after him. Not much later, the man was dead and Derek stood over his body. <em>Shit...and now...</em></p>
<p>Derek went back to Stiles and stood in front of her. He looked angrier than he was and expected Stiles to step back. He was amazed when she looked at him and he saw the look in her eyes. It seemed as if she suddenly radiated a determination he didn't know about her. She was normally intimidated by him and unconsciously always made herself a little smaller when he was around. Now she stood before him and looked at him without a trace of fear.</p>
<p>"Is he dead?" It didn't sound hesitant, more like she asked what he wanted to eat tonight. Derek nodded a bit surprised. "We should bury him, or at least make sure he isn't found." Without further explanation, she walked around him and went to her Jeep. There was a shovel in it and she wanted to grab it. Now Derek was not easily flabbergasted, but he looked at Stiles with his mouth open before he realized he no longer understood any of this.</p>
<p>"Wait a second!" he called after her, and Stiles turned around. Derek felt again that something had changed. Her attitude was completely different. <em>Maybe she was in shock...</em></p>
<p>"Stiles, shouldn't we call your dad and explain what happened?"</p>
<p>Morgan stared at Derek. What he said made sense. Noah would now wonder where she was. It was according to the sky around them evening, perhaps just after 6.30 PM. However, she didn't want to burden Noah with the man's corpse. He was dead, he couldn't report back to anyone in Gotham. She also understood that Derek wanted an explanation and that he would only help her if she were honest. She sighed.</p>
<p>"If you help me with him, I'll tell you everything, agreed?" She held out her hand. Derek stared at her. "What do you mean, you tell me everything?" Morgan dropped her hand again and was suddenly so tired. She was tired with this day, with Derek, with the lying, with everything. Before she thought carefully about what the consequence would be, she turned around while grumbling; "Then I will do it myself. Stubborn annoying bastard!"</p>
<p>She went to the back of her Jeep and wanted to open it when she heard Derek growl. Before she could turn around, he had grabbed her shoulder, turned her over, and pushed her against the car with his body. He enclosed her with his arms so that she couldn't go anywhere. Her hands pressed against his chest, but she could push whatever she wanted, Derek didn't move an inch. He was angry and was breathing heavily. "Let me go, Derek!"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare to talk to me like that again," he growled at her. Morgan looked at him angrily. "Let. Me. Go!"</p>
<p>'Or what?' What Derek had not counted on was that his legs were apart. Morgan realized that and in her anger and feeling that she no longer wanted to be powerless, she looked at him and said coldly, "OR THIS!" and she used her knee to kick him hard in the balls.</p>
<p>Derek gasped and grabbed his crotch with both hands. A flaming pain shot from his crotch to his stomach, to his spine, and he fell to his right side. It wasn't the first time a woman kicked him in the balls so he knew the feeling. Oh she would pay for that, that little shrew!</p>
<p>Morgan watched Derek fall down and convulsing on the forest ground and immediately regretted what she had done. Shit! It was as if she came out of a trance and realized how deeply she was in trouble. Holy fucking shit, she would die! Now that she was in her right mind again and didn't want to end up as the man laying a bit further with a broken neck, she slowly backed away. Oh my God...she swallowed when she saw the red eyes that were focused now on her. Derek got up slowly and looked at her with a real murderous look. Morgan raised her hands in surrender and realised she was about to beg. Everything to ensure that the extremely angry alpha wolf in front of her wouldn't kill her.</p>
<p>"W-wait, wait...I-I'm so sorry Derek, wait, p-p-please, wait, no-don't..."</p>
<p>Derek was now standing upright and staring furiously at her. He growled deeply, and Morgan screamed in fear. She turned around and ran. She ran as fast as she could into the house, not thinking. She just wanted to get as far away from Derek as possible. Unfortunately, Derek was faster than Morgan and showed up in front of her, so she ran up to him with her full weight. She fell back on her buttocks and when she looked up she looked straight at him. He towered over her. She used her legs and arms to huddle back, creating more space between her and Derek. He walked slowly towards her. The look on his face was pure unadulterated rage. </p>
<p>"Noooo! Noo! Derek, please don't! I'm sorry!' she screamed. Her back hit the wall and she had nowhere to go. She started to cry and she made herself small. All of a sudden she was the little girl again who had taken her father's weapon and she almost pissed herself. With her arms around her head and her body folded against the wall, she waited for the first blow to come.</p>
<p>"Stiles, Derek? What the hell is going on here? " Scott walked into the house. He looked confused. He saw an enraged Derek and an obviously terrified Stiles. Outside he had found a body and the Jeep of Stiles. Scott had gone into the woods when he got home from school because he wanted to help Derek with his suspicions. He, too, had been feeling that something was wrong and felt Peters presence for several days. Deacon didn't know anything but would look some stuff up and Allison was shopping with Lydia, so he had nothing to do. He had called Stiles to ask if she would come, but she hadn't answered.</p>
<p>"She kicked me in the balls..." Derek sounded furious and Stiles cried. </p>
<p>Scott took a stand between Derek and Stiles and looked at the angry alpha. "Did you deserve it?" Derek looked at him angrily. The answer came not from Derek, but from Stiles. "N-no...I'm sorry, p-please don't hurt me, I am so sorry, please Derek."</p>
<p>Scott turned and knelt by his best friend. "Hey, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you." Derek gave an hmpf, but stepped back. Scott lifted Stiles to her feet and looked at her. Chalk white face, mascara spilled, frightened, ferocious eyes. He hugged her and she allowed it. She buried her face in Scott's chest. They stood like that for a few minutes so Stiles could calm down.</p>
<p>"Is anyone going to tell me what happened? Because there is a corpse outside and I think there is more going on here." Stiles broke free from his embrace and looked at Scott. "I have to tell you something, and I'm afraid you'll get angry...or don't understand and I don't even know how to start."</p>
<p>"At the beginning usually helps and I won't get angry. You stay here. Derek?" Scott motioned to Derek to walk with him. The two wolves walked out to bury the body, and Morgan slumped against the wall. It was now dark outside and the house had no light. After half an hour Derek and Scott came back and Scott had turned on the Jeep's lights so Stiles could see.<br/>Derek was no longer as angry as before, but had no intention of letting Stiles get away with it without consequences. His curiosity overcame his desire to beat the crap out of Stiles, and he and Scott were now facing her...she looked at them both uncertainly.</p>
<p>"Shall we sit on the porch? It's a long story."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some explanations, some fear, a very angry father and also, one confused werewolf</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Updating took a long time, because I didn't have any inspiration. I know what I want to do with this story, but knowing and writing are two very different things. Also RL got in the way...corona virus or not, still gotta work.</p>
<p>Comments are very welcome, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Morgan finished her story, both men looked at her with their mouths hanging open. They'd asked questions in between, and Morgan had clarified things, but now she was done, waiting for a response. Scott was the first to respond. Morgan had feared he would be angry that she had been lying all this time, but the fear was unjustified, for Scott got up, walked over to her and hugged her. He whispered in her ear: "I understand why you couldn't say anything and Joker's daughter or not, you're still my best friend and I'll make sure no one hurts you."</p>
<p>Tears came to her eyes and when Scott released her she wiped them away with the sleeve of her sweater. She sniffed, nodded, and gave him a watery smile. Glad her best friend wasn't mad about lying. Glad he accepted her. Glad she could count on him.</p>
<p>Derek got up too. He'd been amazed that Stiles, well, Morgan, had been lying flat out all along and that he hadn't even noticed. Well, that wasn't quite true, there was always something strange about her, but Derek couldn't have suspected this. <br/>
He also hadn't completely forgotten that she had kicked him in the balls. She looked at him, still standing behind Scott. Morgan knew very well that Derek was still mad at her and that if he wanted to hurt her, she didn't stand a chance without Scott. Before she could say anything, he growled, gave Scott a pointed look, turned and left. She released her breath, which she had unwittingly held, and said in a trembling voice, "Shit..."</p>
<p>Scott turned and squeezed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, he's a bit upset. I will talk with him later. Right now I'll take you home. It's almost morning and I don't think your father knows where you are." She nodded and they walked to Scott's bike together. "I'll pick up the Jeep later and drop it at your place."</p>
<p>On the way home, Scott's thoughts were with the girl on the back of his motorcycle. He could hardly imagine how she hadn't completely collapsed after her mother's death and growing up in Gotham. And then also having the Joker as a father. What Stiles had said about her father, however, was bizarre. It was clear the man was perilous. In Beacon Hills, hardly anyone had much to do with Gotham, the city was on the other side of the country. Perhaps Chris Argent, Allison's father, as a government arms dealer, had heard of the Joker. Scott decided to ask him. At least he wanted to know how best to protect Stiles.</p>
<p>At Stiles's house, the sheriff came running out when he heard Scott's engine. Morgan only just got the chance to get off before Noah took her in his arms and hugged her. "Where the hell were you?" <br/>
His voice broke and Morgan started to cry again. She told him what had happened and where she had been. Noah blanched with every sentence. His worst fear had come true.</p>
<p>"You called him, didn't you?" Morgan asked. She already knew what the answer would be. Noah nodded. "I didn't talk to him myself. Someone else answered. He hasn't called back yet either."</p>
<p>Morgan turned even paler than she already was. Her father's not calling Noah back could mean two things. Or he simply did not know yet and in that case the man who answered the phone would not live long. Or he knew and got into the car without a word to get to Beacon Hills. In that case, he would be here in a few hours. She pulled out of her father's hug, turned to Scott, and said, "I need to call him, maybe I can reach him, and otherwise explain what happened." Scott nodded. "I'm going home, trying to get some sleep before the alarm goes off. Or do you want me to stay?" Morgan shook her head. "You've already done enough, go to sleep." She saw on her watch that it was 3:30 am. She suddenly felt how tired she was. She'd talked a long time with Scott and Derek and all she wanted was sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Morgan sat on her bed with the phone in her hand. She had finished showering, and although she really wanted to go to sleep, she had to see if she could still reach her father. She called the number and let the line ring. She was suddenly very nervous, because she had not spoken to her father for six months. Noah offered to call himself, but Morgan felt this was something she needed to do herself. </p>
<p>The Joker was asleep when he heard a telephone ring somewhere in the distance. He felt around him with his hand until he found his phone. He answered without looking who it was and growled a greeting.<br/>
There was a moment's silence on the other side, until someone said softly, "Daddy?" The Joker shot up, wide awake.</p>
<p>"Princess? Why do you call? What is going on?" His voice was calm, but inside his head it was chaos. Morgan would never just call. "Noah called you Dad, but you didn't call back...and..." His daughter sounded distressed, infuriating him even further. </p>
<p>The Joker grew hot with rage. He immediately knew which of his men was responsible for this. "One moment Princess," The Joker got out of bed, picked up the gun next to his bed, walked out of the bedroom, went down the stairs, and looked for the man who hadn't told him the call had been made. He was asleep on the coach. The Joker didn't even wake the man but shot him in the head. Morgan heard the shot, yelped and began to cry again. There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line, until her father said; "I want to know everything now."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Her window creaked open. The window had never opened and closed smoothly, but Morgan had never really paid attention to it. After the events of the previous hours, despite her fatigue, she was tense, so when she heard the creak she was immediately awake and held her breath. She could see the alarm clock from her pillow at 6.30 am. That meant her father had left. Noah always left at 6 a.m. She was all alone. The window slid open further and someone climbed in. <br/>
The adrenaline shot through her body as she threw off her blanket and jumped out of bed with the only thought, get out of here.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she didn't get very far, the one who had climbed in was faster than she was, and before Morgan got to the door, the person pushed her hard against the wall next to the door, pushing the air out of her lungs. Morgan screamed in terror until someone covered her mouth and she had a moment of deja-vu. At the same time, a strong arm wrapped around her chest, squeezing her arms against her and literally leaving her with nowhere to go. Only then did she hear the growl...and smelled a scent she recognized as typical Derek. A kind of woody scent mixed with something animalistic and she felt his beard tickle her ear. Morgan tried to break free, but it was pointless.</p>
<p>Derek growled in her ear again and pulled her closer. Morgan realized she was in danger. No Scott to help her this time. She couldn't help it, she was terrified of what Derek would do to her and she couldn't get free. No matter how hard she tried to hold it back, she started to cry. The hand over her mouth muffled her sobs, but tears ran down Derek's hands. He suddenly released her and turned her so that her back was against the wall and she saw his broad chest through a haze of tears. His hands were placed against the wall on either side of her, so that she was locked in.</p>
<p>"Why are you crying?" It took Morgan a moment to realize he was asking her something. She did not dare to look at him and answered softly, "Be...because I kicked y-you...and now you are going..." She made a gesture with her hand.</p>
<p>"Because I'm going to what Stiles?" Derek pushed. He knew very well why she was crying, but he hadn't intended to hurt her. A couple of hours ago she woul'n't be so lucky. </p>
<p>"I...I...I'm sorry about kicking you...I was so done with everything and...and...I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Morgan whispered the latter, but she knew Derek had heard her. Tears were still running down her face and she winced as Derek put his hand under her chin to lift her face so he could look at her. Morgan closed her eyes. She felt his breath on her face.</p>
<p>"Stiles, Morgan...look at me." Derek sighed and waited patiently for Stiles to have the courage to look at him. However, that did not happen.<br/>
Before him stood a frightened, trembling pile of a human being, wondering when he would rip her head off. </p>
<p><em>Damn it,</em> Derek thought. He intended to go back home, but somehow ended up in front of Stiles' house. He then wanted to make sure she was safe. He was ashamed that he had scared her so much before and that he had really been on the point of hurting her. If Scott hadn't stopped him, he wasn't sure nothing would have happened. The reason that he had pressed her against the wall just now was his inner wolf. He was a predator after all and because she ran away, he went after her. </p>
<p>Derek stepped back so Stiles didn't feel trapped. The animal part of his brain relished in her fear. Sometimes he was disgusted with himself. He knew he was intimidating her, he had known since he found her and Scott in the woods after Peter bitten Scott. The human part was embarrassed, however, and while Derek found it hard to admit, Stiles was just so interesting. Because despite her fear of him, she always talked back to him and pretended to be braver than she was. Now that he knew who her parents were, what she had been through, and why she had never said anything, he only found her more interesting. He was suddenly very sure that he wanted to protect her.</p>
<p>Morgan had stopped crying but was still standing by the wall, looking down at the floor. Derek hadn't hurt her yet…<em>God why had she kicked him?</em></p>
<p>She decided to look up carefully. Derek stood about five feet from her and looked at her. Relaxed posture and no red eyes, which she expected. Morgan swallowed and straightened her back.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to hurt you Stiles...Morgan." Derek sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He looked tired. Morgan looked at him, looking for anything that would indicate he was lying. Derek raised his hands and pointed to the bed. "I came to make sure no one would hurt you...now that there was someone who knew who you really are." Morgan nodded. "Why uhm...why were you pushing me against the wall? And...uhm..wa...why were you growling?" </p>
<p>"That...uh...that was the wolf." Derek looked at her sheepishly, almost making her grin. "And maybe... because I got kicked in the balls tonight." That last comment was accompanied by a look that made it clear he hadn't forgotten it. Morgan swallowed and started to step back, but she couldn't because she was already against the wall. Before she could speak, Derek shook his head.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't have reacted like that. I'm sorry I went after you and wanted to attack you."</p>
<p>"I'm really sorry for kicking you when you just wanted to help me." Gathering all her courage, Morgan stepped forward and held out her hand. Derek looked at it for a moment before taking it. </p>
<p>"Truce?" Morgan asked.  He nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. At that point the phone rang downstairs in the living room. Morgan turned and flew out of the room and down the stairs. Derek suppressed the urge to follow her and stood still. Surely he could hear what she was saying.</p>
<p>Morgan answered, knowing it was probably her father. "Where's Noah?" Morgan breathed a sigh of relief. It was Frost. "At work. But I'm not alone, there's someone with me who can protect me,” she said quickly, knowing Derek could hear her. She was relieved that her father did not call. She had explained everything to him a few hours ago and her father had been furious. He had promised her not to come to Beacon Hills right away, but to find out how the man had known who she was. And more importantly, where she was. He was so angry, that she was afrad he would somehow blame her. Frost was essentially just as dangerous as her father, but more rational and more inclined to think before act out. She talked to him some more and promised to call again the next evening. When she hung up she was a little more reassured. Her father wasn't on his way to kill half of Beacon Hills, and Derek wasn't about to rip her head off. She walked back upstairs. She yawned. She had just been in bed for half an hour when Derek came and she was dead tired. When she walked into her room, Derek was sitting on her bed.</p>
<p>"Are you going to school?" Morgan shook her head. "I'm going to call in sick. I have a headache and would rather sleep for a few hours." Derek nodded. "Do you want me to stay?"</p>
<p>Morgan hesitated for a moment before nodding. Derek was the best bodyguard she could wish for. While Morgan walked back downstairs and Noah called to ask him to call the school, Derek sat in the chair in the corner of the room. When she got back she climed into bed and turned off the light. She wished Derek a good night, he chuckled and she was asleep within 5 minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>